


Sympathy For the Devil

by Catatonic_SXE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not Shippy, Other, lucifer reflecting in the cage, season eleven spoilers, story sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic_SXE/pseuds/Catatonic_SXE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the cage where Lucifer reflects on the actions of God and Sam shows a little sympathy for the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy For the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A shitty little drabble because I'm having feels for the devil.
> 
> Sam, obviously, won't remember this when he leaves the cage, or even when the wall comes down. He just remembers being tortured.

The cage. Solitary confinement in which Lucifer was meant to spend the rest of days, and all time after that. Trapped again, figuratively clawing at the walls like an animal desperate for freedom.

This was never his fault, yet here he was, paying for his father's mistakes. Amara, the Mark of Cain, refusing to love something so flawed. And his punishment was to sit and rot away in this godforsaken cage. He chuckled and rested his head on the wall. But isn't this what you deserve? He asked himself.

"What's so funny?" A quiet, yet strong voice cut in. 

His head rolled against the wall to gaze over at Sam Winchester, who sat propped back against the wall, lip busted, freshly bleeding onto older scrapes down his chin, slowing and drying once it touched his neck.

"You still don't have a grasp on why this all played out, do you?" Lucifer asked, eyes watching as the fresh blood began to dry with the rest.

"I understand perfectly." Sam's voice still had its bite, something that Lucifer could appreciate, even in a human. 

"No, you understand what you're willing to believe, even if you don't have the full truth. You believe what you're taught, especially when it's what you want to hear." Lucifer said, "But you don't understand."

"What else could there be?" There was no mistaking the genuine curiosity in Sam's voice, even through the bitterness. 

"You're so familiar with the absent father. You tell me what you think you're missing."

"He had to lock you away."

"He did what he thought he had to. Does refusal of your father's will really earn being sent away?" Lucifer asked, his voice stayed calm s they continued to converse. 

Sam opened his mouth only to close it again. That, unfortunately, he did understand. He hadn't technically been sent away, but he had been told that if he left, he wasn't coming back. He felt like he had lost everything that day. The boy went silent. 

"The way you reacted-"

"I didn't react to anything. I was thrown out for refusing to love you flawed creatures more than my own father, after what he did to me." the angry tone under his breath was barely there but still noticeable. 

"What are you talking about?"

Lucifer chuckled again.

"You wouldn't believe me, so what's the point in wasting the time?"

Sam paused and thought for a moment before speaking again.

"When we first met, you told me that you'd never lie to me, that you'd never trick me. Is that still true?" the boy asked.

Lucifer nodded slowly. "As bad as you may think I am, I'm still an angel. I know how to hold my word."

"Then why would I think you're lying?" Sam asked.

Lucifer smiled a sad smile before nodding again. "Good catch. I don't know what telling you will change, but I suppose you knowing won't hurt anything." Lucifer sighed as he sat back to think of a decent place to start.

Finally, he spun the tale of Amara to the boy, the mark, wondering in the back of his head if the boy would believe him.

Sam sat slack jawed, wondering if his words were true. The devil had no leverage against him, lying like that. It seemed too crazy to be an on the spot lie. He couldn't believe that he was feeling sympathy for him, after everything in the cage so far. 

But there he was, feeling sorry for the devil himself. 

"Maybe I did deserve it, who knows." Lucifer said absently.  
"I don't… think anyone deserves that, exactly."

Lucifer let out a full blown laugh.

"Sympathy for the devil, Sam Winchester. I never thought I'd see the day." Lucifer stood, wandering aimlessly around the cage, staring outside a small section of bars in the wall.

Sam was wrong. He did deserve this.


End file.
